An Eye for an Eye(Socket)
by WesleyDiamond
Summary: IDUNNO


"SO, WHAT IS YOUR NAME, HUMAN?" The tall skeleton asked with a smile. "My name is Wesley." I respond in a short and sweet manner while walking with the skeleton. "What's your name?" I question, a curious edge to my voice. "OH MY GOODNESS, I CANNOT BELIEVE I'VE FAILED TO TELL YOU MY NAME!" Before I can respond, he speaks again. "MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!" I choke on laughter as Papyrus looks at me confused. "Let me guess. You have a brother named Comic Sans?" I ask while holding back another fit of laughing. "ACTUALLY NO..." I chuckle as we near his house. "HIS NAME IS JUST SANS!" I double over in laughter as Papyrus becomes more confused. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT OUR NAMES, WESLEY?" My laughing dies down as I respond. "Sorry, it's just that Comic Sans and Papyrus are considered the worst fonts ever!" "OH... THAT IS UNFORTUNATE. BUT SANS HAS TWO FONTS! AND THE OTHER ONE IS SANS SERIF!" I look at him in confusion. "What? How does speaking in a font work?" I question as he goes to open the door. "OUR FONTS ARE OUR VOICES OR WAY OF COMMUNICATION. SOME ARE NORMAL AND EASY TO UNDERSTAND, OTHERS ARE TRICKIER!"

Papyrus answers as he opens to door to his house, revealing a smaller skeleton in black shorts with a single light-grey stripe on either side, white ankle socks, light-blue fuzzy slippers and a medium-blue hoodie with with thick white fur around the hood that is unzipped, exposing his sternum and part of his ribcage. His eye-sockets are somehow closed and he is seemingly snoring. "SANS! GET UP AND GREET OUR NEW HOUSE GUEST YOU LACKADAISICAL LAYABOUT" Sans stirs before his snoring stops and he opens his eye-sockets, pupil-sized circles of white light appear in his sockets and focus on Papyrus. "guest? papyrus, what are you talkin' about?" His voice has a New Yorker Mafia accent to it... strange. Papyrus then gestures to me. "WHY, THE HUMAN, WESLEY OF COURSE!" I smile and wave to Sans as he looks at me, his grin falls a little and his light-pupils shrink a bit. This doesn't seem good... "papyrus, can you go to the shop and get them some food?" Papyrus doesn't seem to notice his brother's mood shift as he nods and runs out of the house. "so... you really are a human, huh?" Sans's eye-sockets go dark as his eye-lights vanish and his expression turns wary barring his smile. "Yeah, I'm human." The room around me flashes before I suddenly appear in a black void then in a golden hall.

"What was that?!" I are now frightened significantly as Sans stands a few yards away from me. "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like this, kids like you..." I begin to tear up in pure fear as Sans opens his eye-sockets, a look of confusion in his white eye-lights. "kid? oh no, i'm sorry. you okay?" I get up and push him away before running away from him. "woah, kid. wait!" A cyan colored heart appears just outside of my chest before being turned deep blue with a loud ping sound, making me fall to the ground. "sorry kiddo, but i had to get you to stop running. the king is through that door!" I feel a bit stupid as the heart turns cyan again. "Okay then, Sans. But why did you bring me HERE?!" He rolls the lights in his sockets before your surroundings flash and you appear back in their house. "there. ya happy now, kid?" You stand up with a slouched posture. "No, not really." Sans looks at your soul. "huh, i was kinda hoping it was a red one." "If you're so good at messing with it's color, then why don't you MAKE it red?" Your tone has an edge of spite to it. "listen kiddo, i dunno if i can make it red. i've never done it before." I look at my soul and grab it, shuddering. "uh, kid?" My irises start to glow warm red but i quickly clamp them shut. "kid, stop! you're gonna hurt yourself!" My eyes open, both my irises and my soul glow a pale red as I let go of my soul, panting. "There... it's red now..." Sans looks at my soul in disbelief as Papyrus kicks the door open. "SANS, WESLEY! I HAVE RETURNED WITH- UM... WHY IS WESLEY'S SOUL OUT? SANS, WHERE YOU TRYING TO FIGHT OUR GUEST?!" I look at Papyrus with CONVICTION "No, Papyrus. Sans just wanted to show me blue magic." Sans looks at me with a look of appreciation. "yeah, plus the kid has a cool magic trick of their own. they can change the trait and color of their soul."


End file.
